


Missing You in our bed

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Hanneman von Essar/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Missing You in our bed

Byleth was joining Hanneman at his desk because she missed him.  
He was too busy to work at something for an emblem that he wasn't in bed and Byleth missed his hubby for bed.

So she has surprised him she kissed his neck "I miss you"

"I'm sorry I didn't see the time"

"I know you are too busy with your work, but I miss you in our bed"

Hanneman remembers that Byleth has say that she slept better with him because it's keep away the nightmare she could have.  
She sounded like a child sometimes but she doesn't want to think at all the nightmares and think at the Lost one that she he had.

" Let's go to bed, I will keep your nightmares away"

Byleth kissed him and say "Thank you"

"It's normal"

They have one relationship that for some people. It's could be weird, but they were in love and it's was all what it matters.


End file.
